Infinite
by Kiko Akira
Summary: In ancient folklore, dragons rule the skies, elves scamper around as they hunt, and fairies dart across waters. Sometimes we wish that these amazing creatures existed with us. Alas, we all know that they couldn't possibly be real. But are they...? (OC SUBMISSION CLOSED.)
1. Chapter 1

**So, I was talking with my cousin the other day, and we were all like, 'Wouldn't it be cool if there were supernatural creatures in Inazuma Eleven?' Thus, this series was born inside my head. It might start out a little short, so bear with me. I need your OCs. I'll tell you more later.**

* * *

**? POV:**

Today is just another boring day in my life. No excitement, no joy, no emotion. Just quiet boredom. I walk through the forest in which I live. I don't exactly remember how I got here. I woke up here one day and never left.

I heard a call from ahead. Maybe I was getting near the edge of the secluded wood. I walked quietly, making sure that no one could hear me if they got too close. I skipped over to what looked like the edge of the tree line, then stopped. Should I risk it? Humans aren't supposed to know that I exist. Still, curiosity overwhelmed me.

I carefully peeked out from behind a big tree. I saw a couple humans, probably around twenty, kicking an odd-looking sphere around. How weird. They looked like they were having a lot of fun. Well, save a few. One with a strange purple hairstyle was standing in one place, running a yellow thing with teeth through his hair. Another with hair missing from two sides and gray eyes was sitting on a bench, eating a yellow fruit. What was it called? A banana?

I continued to watch the people play with the sphere, before the one eating the banana happened to look my way. _Oh, crap, I can't be seen!_ I thought. Hurriedly, I ran away from the clearing. No one should know I exist. It's my fate. At least, that's what I was told...

**Fudou's POV:**

Hooray. Not surprisingly, I'm once again on bench duty. My life is wonderful.

What's worse, some crazy fangirl had managed to send about a hundred bananas to the dorms, so I am now stuck with one hundred bananas that no one else is willing to eat. Yippee. I grumbled and half-heartedly took another bite of the yellow fruit in my hand.

Just then, something caught my eye. A person was standing, well hidden, behind the branches of an old oak tree. They weren't there for long, though. Before anyone else could see them, the figure retreated into the deep thicket. I continued to look at the spot. I blinked. Am I seeing things?

"Is something wrong, Fudou?" Kudou-kantoku's sharp voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"No." I grunted. Eh, I probably didn't see anything. I leaned back in my seat and threw the leftover peel on the ground. Yep, my life is the greatest. Whoop-dee-doo.

* * *

**Kay, that's it for the first chapter. To everyone reading this: SEND ME YOUR OCS! This story is going to need OCs in order to be complete. I need about 18 maximum. The OC roles are:**

**14 characters for the soccer team, male or female.**

**2 characters to be the older siblings of Kiko Akira, my OC.**

**1 character who is a spirit that pops in and out at random times.**

**Also, as this is a story about hidden supernaturals, you need to either tell me what creature, such as an elf or a werewolf, that you want your character to turn into, or I'll pick a creature for you. Theor age can range anywhere from 12-17, and if your OC is female, please tell me who her crush is(Fudou, Aphrodi, Fidio, and Gouenji are taken.) If your OC is on the soccer team, then I need their hissatsu. PM me if you want me to use your OC. Well, I think that's all for now, Mina-san, so I'll see you later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks you guys for all the awesome OCs you sent in! A note from me: Most of this story will be in my OC's point of view, but I'll use others. After this chapter, though, I'm closing the submission, so if you want your OC in here, then act fast. There is one thing that I really need, and that's someone to act as a random spirit that pops in and out of nowhere. If someone could send that in, I'd appreciate it.**

* * *

**? POV****(the same person from the first chapter)**

I ran through the forest. For years it's been my-no, our home. I stopped at the clear river we get our water from, sighing as I ran my fingers through my knee-length, royal blue hair. I sat in silence for a while, before I felt a familiar presence approaching me. I looked up to see my half-asleep sister stumbling toward me. I sighed. She really does need to rest more.

"Kei, you should sleep more." I told her. She looked at me and said,

"No, I'm fine! Honestly!" She sat beside me, "Are you alright?"

I stared off into the trees. "Yeah," I said, "but I did see something peculiar."

Kei sat bolt upright. Curiosity instincts kicked in activated mode. "Like what?!" she asked-more like yelled-to me.

"Well, I approached the treeline and-"

"YOU APPROACHED THE TREELINE?!" Kei and I turned our heads to the new voice. We saw our older brother Dementio staring at me as if I had lost my mind. "Akira, you know how dangerous that is! Did anyone see you?!"

My thoughts drifted to the boy eating the banana. He might have seen me for a second or two...but that wasn't enough to really see me...Right?

"No...no one saw me."

This answer didn't satisfy Dementio very much. He searched my face, looking for any sign of falseness or uncertainty. Eventually he gave up and motioned for us to come with him.

"Come on. Dinner's almost ready." he said. As soon as he'd turned around, Kei gave me a look that said, 'You'd better tell me later.' I laughed inwardly and gave her a nod. She smiled triumphantly and marched after Dementio. I followed. If you think my family is a little strange now, wait until you see the others.

* * *

**Akira's POV (same person, but we know her name now.)**

I stared at the plate in front of me. I really wasn't in the mood for wild fruit, but, of course that was one of the only things we could get without being discovered. I looked up at Kei, who was eating her ice as if it was her last meal. Not that I minded her behavior, but some of the others did.

"Stop eating like that!" a werewolf with long black hair tied into a ponytail exclaimed.

"But Yusaburu-senpai-"

"NO BUTS!"

"Hai..." Kei slowed down her eating. I sighed as I continued to stare at my fruit.

"Is something wrong?" I turned my head to meet the red eyes of my worried best friend.

"Don't worry, I'm fine, Haruka." I assured her. "I'm just not hungry right now."

"Hm...okay." She turned around and continued eating. I stood up and took my leftovers to Ryen, a girl with blue eyes and waist-length black hair. She looked up at me questioningly.

"Can I have these?" she asked me. I nodded and handed the plate to her.

"Yay!" Ryen exclaimed as she dug in eagerly.

"Ugh...you people are disgusting me." Yusaburu said while narrowing her sky-blue eyes. "I'm done eating." She took her plate and threw it to Ryen.

"Hooray! Can I have this, too?" Ryen piped.

"Why do you think I gave it to you?" Yusaburu snapped before retreating to the ice cave that she shared with Kei. Ryen just shrugged her shoulders and kept stuffing her face. I chuckled before walking to the meadow where I rest at night. I was stopped by Kei, however. I looked behind me. How on earth did she get over here so quickly?! She stared at me expectantly before saying,

"You promised to tell me. So tell me." I sweatdropped. She was demanding, wasn't she...?

"Tell you what?" Haruka said, coming to us with her long, black hair flowing behind her. Well, I guess I should tell Haruka, too. She was my best friend, after all. I took a breath and told them what I'd seen.

"Sounds awesome!" Kei exclaimed. Haruka and I looked at each other nervously. We knew where this was going.

"We should go there tomorrow!" I knew it.

"That's not a good idea...if any humans see us-"

"Oh, we'll be fine! Come on, you two! Don't be scaredy-cats!"

We shared another glance. Both of us knew that this was a fight we weren't going to win.

"Fine." the two of us said at the same time.

* * *

**How was it? I hope that I used everyone's OCs properly...if you have complaints or concerns, please leave a review or PM me. I can't use everyone's OCs at once, but I promise I'll use them all. Ja ne, mina.**


	3. Chapter 3

**And we're back with more Infinite!**

**Kei: HOORAY!**

**Sorry, mina-san, but I've closed the OC submission. If you wanted to be in this story but couldn't, I might make something like this for IE Go.**

**Now, time to discover...SAKKA!**

* * *

**Kei's POV-**

I woke up at the crack of dawn. I took a deep breath and stretched. This is gonna be awesome! I can't wait to see what these humans are doing. It sounds really interesting! I quickly began to put fruit on the table for Haruka and Akira. Then I waited.

Man, these people are so slow!

I ran over to the meadow where Akira sleeps. Sure enough, she was snoring her head off. Ugh. I hated having to wake her up. not really! ;D I picked a flower from where I was standing and walked over to Akira. I crouched and began rubbing the flower in front of her nose.

She sneezed, and laughed, and sneezed, and realized what was happening, and grabbed my hand. I squealed and made a run for it. Note to all: Unless you know her REALLY well, NEVER WAKE AKIRA UP. PERIOD. I proceeded to run for my life, hiding in my cave. Yusaburu, who was a bit of a light sleeper, stirred. I froze.

Oh, crap..if SHE woke up...PLUS Akira currently hunting me down...I WILL FREAKING DIE. I sucked in my breath, tried to lie on the ground quietly, and pretended to be asleep. Luckily, Yusaburu didn't wake up, and I ran outside. However, that was a crappy choice. Akira was standing there, looking at me, eyes still red from waking up. She stepped toward me slowly, then grabbed me by the coller.

"EXPLAIN. NOW." she yelled at me. I put on a happy face and tried to sound cheerful as I told her,

"~I put breakfast on the table for you!~" She narrowed her eyes at me before releasing my shirt and walking to the table. She began eating her fruit as I wiped my forehead. I deeply regret trying to wake her up. I thought about waking Haruka up, but decided against it. Terumi would be with her. And we did NOT want him to find out where we were going.

Looks like I wouldn't need to wake her up, though. She walked out of the den that she shares with Terumi, Tsukishiro, and Yuuya; then stumbled sleepily to the table. She then started mumbling random jitterish about how people shout too loud in the mornings.

I skipped over to the river and scooped up some of the water. I froze it so I could eat it, then i munched on my meal happily. The two girls at the table glared at me with ire. I smiled innocently and asked,

"So, when do we leave?"

* * *

**Akira's POV-**

Why. Did. I. Ever. Agree. To this? She frickin woke me up at the frickin BREAK OF DAWN, then expects me to be all happy-go-lucky like she is? Ugh. I SO hate my sister right now.

She skipped ahead of us, as if she knew exactly where we were going. But of course she didn't. I sighed before saying,

"You're going the wrong way."

"I...totally knew that! I was testing your observation skills!" Kei replied.

"Mm, hm." I rolled my eyes and began to head off in the right direction. Haruka took up heed behind me, and Kei ran up shouting, "WAIT FOR ME!"

* * *

Pretty soon, we got to the same place I was yesterday. I cautiously moved up to the treeline, Haruka doing the same. Kei, however, was too eager to see what the humans were doing, and ran up to the edge of the wood, making a lot of noise. Haruka and I both shushed her gently, then continued approaching. When we got close enough that we could see, we stopped.

I scanned the crowd of humans. There were some that I didn't recognize from yesterday, including a boy with long, blonde hair that looked a lot like a girl. I giggled a little. I noticed that the boy that had the banana was again sitting on the bench. Was he always over there?

We sat there for some time, watching the group kick that odd little sphere. I knew that If we stayed here any longer, we might be seen. "Haruka, Kei," I whispered, "We should go before they find us." Both ignored me. They seemed really engrossed in what the humans were doing. I sighed and turned back to the crowd.

Too late, I saw one of the spheres flying our way. "Kei! Haruka! We have to go now!" I hissed. They turned their to me, surprised. I don't think that they'd noticed it coming. The orb flew to us before it hit Kei square in the back of the head. She fell face-first onto the ground, rolled over, and moaned really loudly. I grabbed her hand and tried to pull her up, but I was too late.

A couple of the humans had walked over to where we were. The three of us froze in fear. What would they do to us if they found out? Of course, we DID look like humans, but still...

A boy with spikey, platinum-blonde hair walked over to Kei. "Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Gomen, my kick kind of went out of control..." a boy with green hair tied into a ponytail said. Kei gulped and replied shakily,

"I-It's f-fine. I'm not hurt."

Haruka took hold of our hands and said, "Well, nice talking to you, but we have to go." She began dragging us back into the forest when a boy with brown hair and eyes with an orange headband stopped her.

"Do you want to play soccer?" he asked.

We looked at him blankly and said simultaneously, "What's soccer?"

The few boys that had gathered around us looked at us as if we'd lost our minds. All of them shouted, at the same time, "HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW WHAT SOCCER IS?!" We covered our ears and backed away. The boy with the blonde hair and onyx eyes, who appariently uses a lot of hair gel, turned to the others.

"No need to shout." he told his friends. The brunette with the headband broke into a huge grin and exclaimed,

"YEAH! If they don't know how to play, then we'll teach them! SAKKA YAROZE!" His shouting kind of reminds me of Kei... I shrugged this off and said, with the straightest face I could muster at the moment,

"Arigato, but we can't. We need to go and-" I was cut off by the boy, who grabbed my hand and pulled me with him.

"Come on!" he exclaimed. "SAKKA YAROZE!"

I tried my best to keep up with him. It looks like this human won't take no for an answer.

* * *

**Endou certainly is kind of pushy, isn't he? Well, Kei and I need to go for now, so we'll see you later!**

**Kei: Ja ne, mina!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we are again! Kei and I would like to thank everyone for all the encouraging reviews we got. Time for SAKKA!**

* * *

**Akira's POV-**

The boy pulled me over to the patch of grass that they were playing on. All of the humans looked at us questioningly.

"Endou? Who are they?" a boy with an eye patch asked.

The boy, Endou I guess, scratched his head. "I don't know either! Who are you?" he asked me. All the humans looked at him and sweatdropped. I blushed in embarrassment and looked away. Everyone was looking at me... This wasn't good...

Suddenly, Kei ran up behind me and shouted, "I'm Kiko Kei! This is my twin sister, Kiko Akira, and her best friend Mizashi Haruka. Nice to meet you!" Haruka grabbed Kei by the shoulders and hushed her quietly.

"Twins? But you look nothing alike..." a boy with a blue ponytail asked.

"We get that a lot!" Kei said casually. It was true, though. I had royal blue hair and blue-green eyes while she had white hair and sky-blue eyes, but our facial features were very similar. I glanced up shyly and looked around. I noticed that the banana boy was looking at me strangely.

"Were you watching us yesterday?" he asked me.

I looked down sheepishly and mumbled, "Hai..."

Endou started panicking. "MINA! THESE PEOPLE DON'T KNOW WHAT SAKKA IS! WE NEED TO HELP THEM!" he said while waving his arms of them just looked at him funny. A boy with dreadlocks, a cape, and funny-looking goggles turned to us.

"Sorry about Endou. He can be a little...crazy at times." he told us in a flat tone.

A boy with wild pink hair and tan skin came up to us. "So? If they don't know soccer, let's teach them!" he exclaimed.

"Great idea, Tsunami!" Endou shouted. He gabbed Haruka's hand and pulled her over to the field. "Come on, Mizashi-kun!"

Kei leaned over and whispered into my ear, "Mizashi-_kun?_"

I whispered back, "They must think she's a boy." We both giggled a little. The banana kid growled unhappily and said,

"Endou, Tsunami, we don't have time for this. They're not worth our time."

I turned around and glared at him. "That's rude. Why don't you just go sit on your bench again?"

His eyes widened. "How did you...?"

I crossed my arms and turned my head. "You said it yourself. I was here yesterday. You were on that bench the whole time."

He just made a 'Tch' and walked away. I inwardly cheered victoriously. Man, he's annoying.

The boy with the eye patch and cyan hair walked over to us. He handed me one of the odd spheres. I stared at it strangely.

"That's called a soccer ball." he told us. He took another, dropped it on the ground, and kicked it. "Try that." he said.

I dropped the ball and kicked it like the boy had. It went way too far, though, and it hit the banana boy in the stomach. He doubled over, startled. He looked up at me, murder in his gray eyes. He stood up and kicked the soccer ball, full force, back at me. I panicked. What did I do now?

When it reached me, I did the only thing I could: I kicked the ball away from me. It sped toward the net thing on the other side of the field, where it flew past the boy standing in front of it. Everyone stared at me in shock. It was silent for a few seconds. Then...

"SUGOI!" about half the boys shouted. Endou and that one kid in front of the net ran up to me with sparkling eyes.

"You're awesome, Akira-san!" Endou shouted.

"I didn't even have time to register that shoot!" the other boy exclaimed.

I blinked in confusion. "Shoot...?" I looked around. Everyone had either sparkling eyes or dropped jaws. Even banana boy looked surprised.

"Well, tha-"

"AKIRA! KEI! HARUKA!"

"Oh, no..." Kei said. She hid behind the spiky-haired boy. I gulped. Running toward us were Dementio, Merodi, Terumi, and Yuuya. Yuuya ran up to me and pulled me behind him. Merodi hugged me tightly and shouted at us,

"What were you THINKING, coming here?! We were so worried!"

"Gomen, Nee-chan..." I murmured.

Dementio marched over to the boy Kei was hiding behind and scowled. "Kei! GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW, YOUNG LADY!" She stuck her bottom lip out and made a puppy dog face.

"But, Onii-chan..."

"No buts. We're going home." With that, he grabbed Kei's wrist in one hand and mine in the other. Dementio dragged us behind him, while Merodi and Yuuya followed. Terumi stomped over to Haruka and picked her up.

"We're going. Don't you EVER leave again!" Our siblings and Yuuya dragged us into the forest, leaving a very confused group of teenagers behind. Could this day get any weirder?

* * *

**Dun dun DUH! What will happen next? I don't know! XP Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my friends Swag Giraffe and Mizashi Haruka. You two are awesome! Thanks for your support and dedication! ^_^**

* * *

**Hiroto's POV-  
**

I watched as the older kids came and took Akira, Kei, and Mizashi away. Why did they take them into the forest? If they weren't supposed to be out, then why not take them back home? Why the forest? Something was off here. I made up my mind. I waited until no one was looking, then I quietly slipped into the thick wood after the strange people.

The footprints were easily recognizable in the damp ground. I followed the a long way, until I reached a clearing. I hid, disguising myself in the shadows. There were a number of teenagers, maybe 16 of them, were at a table carved of stone. 13 of them seemed to be scolding the other three, who I assumed to be Akira, Kei, and Mizashi. I watched for a while before backing up slowly. Someone was coming this way. It would NOT be good if I were caught.

I backed up deeper into the thicket. The person was coming faster; I couldn't outrun them! I stopped when a light hand fell on my shoulder. I turned around and saw a pale-skinned girl about my age with shoulder-length black hair and dark brown eyes. She stared at me before saying,

"How did you find us?"

I looked at he warily and said, "I followed you."

She closed her eyes and said calmly, "So you're one of the humans-I mean, people in the group. I'm afraid you're going to have to forget about what you've seen."

"Why?" I asked.

"Let's just say that people can't know we exist." She searched my face.

I cleared my throat. "I'm Kiyama Hiroto." I said.

She looked at me in confusion before relaxing and extending her hand. "Kiko Merodi."

"So you're Kei and Akira's sister?" I asked while shaking her hand.

"Yeah." Merodi looked at me. "Can I trust you to not say anything about this to anyone?" She begged with pleading eyes.

I placed my hand on my heart and smiled. "You have my word."

She smiled and turned around before walking away. I watched her retreating figure as I went my own way. I wondered why she was so quick to leave and why she had asked me not to tell anyone. Merodi seemed nice enough... There was definitely something strange about that girl, but I couldn't figure out what...

* * *

**Merodi's POV-**

I hurried away from Hiroto as quick as I could. I couldn't stay around the red-head for too long. He made me feel...unsettled for some reason. I walked over and sat down on one of the wooden 'chairs' that we'd made. Yuuya came over to me and asked,

"What is it?"

"Oh, it's nothing." I assured him.

Yuuya continued, "What was it?"

"Just a deer."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Yuuya sighed in defeat before turning around and continuing to lecture poor Kei. I laughed a little. She was obviously not listening to him at all. Instead, she was staring back into the forest. Those humans seemed interesting. I wonder what they're like...

* * *

**I know. This chapter is really short, and it's not my best. But I'm pretty idea-dry right now, and I'd like to thank Swaggy-chan for giving me inspiration. You go, girl!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ohayo, mina! In case you haven't read this yet, Kei and I will be on vacation for two weeks, so don't expect any updates until June 21. I had someone say that the chapters were really short and that I should write longer ones, but I only have time and energy to write so much in a day. Please understand. I also stated in the first chapter that the chapters may start out short. Anyway, just wanted to let you guys know. ;)**

* * *

**Akira's POV-**

I yawned as Risa gave me yet another lecture on 'safety.' I really didn't see the point of being so freaking worried. We look like humans, and there's no way anyone could ever find out what we really are unless they stalked us 24/7. And that would be pretty hard, considering the fact that we have acute senses that are stronger than humans' senses.

"-and that is why we don't EVER go to the edge of the forest! You could have gotten seriously hurt!" Risa finished angrily.

"Oh, good, are you done?" I asked impatiently. I REALLY wanted to get out of there.

Risa sighed and rolled her eyes. "You're hopeless...fine, go ahead."

I eagerly jumped up from the ground and ran to the nearest tree. I bent my knees, then jumped up to the top of it; a height that was inhumane. I'd always enjoyed my abilities. Not all fairies would have been able to do that. I sat down on the ridiculously high branch and took a deep breath of the thin air. I looked down onto the distant city, something I could only do from here. Unlike the others, I'd always wondered what it'd be like to live there.

I leaped down from my hideaway, gracefully landing on my feet. Terumi gave me an envious glance.

"I've always wondered how you could do that without falling." he admitted. I laughed.

"I got skills." I said while striking a silly pose. Terumi laughed and came up to me.

"By the way, it's your turn to gather firewood." he added. I groaned. Gathering firewood was NOT my idea of a good time.

"Sure thing, Terumi-nii." I smirked.

A red vein appeared on the red-eyed boy's face. "I told you not to call me that!" Terumi shouted.

"Oh, something wrong, ~Terumi-nii?~"

Before my enraged friend could grab me, I sprinted off into the forest. No way he could catch me now! Oh, right, I needed to get firewood. I sighed and started picking up random sticks. this went on for a while, until I sensed something behind me. I turned around quickly, then backed away in fear. I sensed an evil spirit headed toward me. All rational thinking erased, I dropped the firewood and took off in one direction. These were hard to outrun, but maybe I can do it...

After a while, the thing I felt was no longer following me. I looked around, tired. I felt weak...I think I'm blacking out...wait, do I recognize these trees?

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Yay! So, like I said, no updates until June 21. Til then, mina!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back, mina! So, I haven't been updating anything lately because I've reached a huge writer's block. T-T So this story may end up really crappy. Gomenasai!**

* * *

**Fudou's POV-  
**

I kicked the ball against the trees. "Ugh," I groaned. This was SO boring. I have no idea why kantoku always makes me practice out here if he's just going to keep me on the bench all the time. Why am I always on the bench, anyway? Everyone knows that I'm the superior player on the team. Not anyone else. I sighed and kept running deeper in. Something caught my eye.

I stopped mid-jump. Not one of my best ideas, because I fell hard on my butt. "Dang it..." I muttered. Rubbing the sore area, I stood up and looked around. My gray eyes fell on a girl with blue hair and pale skin. Cuts and scratches covered her arms and legs. She appeared to have fainted and collapsed on the ground. Cautiously glancing around, I walked to her and got a closer look.

Studying her closer, I realized it was that girl who kicked a soccer ball into my stomach yesterday. I scowled. Great. This chick. Now what? Leave her here? I stared at the girl-wasn't her name Akira or something? She looked so helpless, lying there. She kind of reminded me of myself, when I was younger. Then I was weak and didn't have any power at all.

I sighed again. As much as I was considering it, I can't just leave her here. I picked up Akira and carried her back to the dorm.

* * *

**Akira's POV-  
**

I opened my eyes slowly and blinked before I sat up. I was in a soft bed; much softer than what any of us slept on. The ceiling had those electric lights that I hadn't seen in so long, and the walls were white and clean and smooth. How long has it been since I've been inside a building? My arms and legs had a few bandages on them. I guess I cut myself on some branches while I was running away last night.

There was a person standing at the doorway. I began to panic. Had I been caught? Are they going to hurt me? Why am I here?! The door slid open to reveal a tall man with purple hair and stern, black eyes. He looked scary... I shrank back against the bed. The man walked slowly over to me.

I flattened myself against the bed behind me. The man stopped in front of the bed. He stared at me with cold eyes.

"I am Kudou. You've no reason to fear me. Come and meet the others."

* * *

**?-**

"Master, I've finally found them."

"Good. Bring them to me. Dead or alive."

"Hai, master."

Soon, those supernatural monsters will be in my grasp. I will be able to get rid of them once and for all. But why not use them to take over the world? I can begin a new age. An infinite age., where I will rule.

* * *

**Gomenasai! T-T I know this sucks! And I'm sorry about the lack of OCs I've used. I'll try to add them all in the next chapter. Ja ne!**


End file.
